A Chat With One's Enemy
by MillenniumKitten
Summary: When Tiz finds Victoria alone, he's intrigued, a bit stunned even. After all the deadly child is never without Victor.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bravely Default**

**So someone said they'd like to see a little romance between Tiz and Victoria. Well Victoria is waaaay too young for that but here's what my brain cooked up. Enjoy  
**

* * *

"Hey…are you ok…ay?" It was really hard for him to find his voice; in fact it had taken him several minutes of thinking before he could even consider approaching the fallen child. In fact he was terrified, shaking even, because he knew that the girl lying before him would like nothing more than to kill him.

"Vict…oh…of course not." _It's that boring looking one. The brown haired do-gooder that follows Agnes around like a little lost puppy dog. How pathetic._ "You should consider yourself…ahhh agn…nnngh.." She starts to cough again, her tiny body spazzing out even worse with each cough. Even Tiz could tell that the girl was getting worse and worse with each fit.

She's a killer, a woman stuck in a child's body that is just dying to do something. Due to her disease and her treatment she's stuck as a child, never learning to grow up and to see that her actions have consequences but it didn't matter to her as long as Victor was by her side. He's there to fix anything and everything that dares to confront her. If she has an attack, he's here to help her.

But not now.

She's killed countless numbers of people, even some of Agne's closest friends she's murdered just for a good laugh. With a single spell she could destroy Tiz from the inside out, blow his guts open, or perhaps explode his heart and yet…

He felt sorry for her.

Perhaps it's because she looks like a child, her small body and cute little eyes. If someone met her for the first time they would never guess that she's a cold-blooded killer. A sociopath with a life partner, a disease that's without a doubt going to kill her.

And yet, seeing her in pain like this was enough to make him want to help, to do something.

"Hey, hey, hey…just breathe…" Talking to her was one thing, gathering up the courage to rub her tiny back was another and yet he did it. Perhaps he thought it might help her or do something but all it did was make her flinch which caused her coughs to freak out even more. "I'm so sorry-"

"D-d-d-d-don't touch me…" She half-snarls. She would bite his fingers off if she could manage such a thing. "I'm allergic to your to-to-touc-"

"Don't talk; you might bite your tongue." Despite her nasty remarks he keeps his hand on her back and continues to rub it. "Victor...where could he be? I've never seen you two apart."

_That's because I am Victor's and Victor is mine. Of course we're never apart, he'll be here when he can get to me but until then I just have to endure it._

She couldn't believe it when they overpowered them. This group of pathetic mages, it was going so well until the attack started, it always seems to start whenever things got interesting. So Victor tossed her, threw her into a passerby's basket so that she could get away, it's funny because she fit perfectly. The last thing Victoria saw were the mages closing in on Victor and him screaming that they'd never touch a hair on her head.

"I bet he's worried sick about you," Tiz smiles, it's the first time she's seen him smile. She never knew he could make such a face, normally he's angry or staring blankly at her as if he couldn't believe that she's like this. "I can't imagine what he'd do to me if he seen me here! I bet he'd scream something like 'Get away from my Victoria you heathen! You're going to taint her, she needs treatment now! I must get her home.'"

_He so would! He's such a worry wart, that Victor. It's funny how Tiz knows this…when all he's ever seen is us trying to kill him. I'll destroy him when I see him next time._

"I bet when he finds me he's going to beat me over the head or grab you and run. Don't worry though," Tiz rubs her head for a few seconds, her coughing had ceased moments ago. Neither of them had really noticed. "I'll take a beating as long as you're going to be okay."

"We're enemies," Her pretty eyes narrow. "You should be killing me right here and now!"

"If I can't kill you at your best," Tiz chuckles, as if this is all just some big joke. "Then I don't deserve to kill you!"

For some reason his words ring true to her. There's no way he could kill her at her best, if she was in his shoes then she would have ended him when she had the chance. "I think you're stupid."

"I bet Airy would think so as well but," He shrugs, still not taking this seriously. "'There's no honor in killing a wounded tiger' that's what Edea would say and besides, I can't just…kill you for no reason-"

"I've tried to kill you! That's reason enough-"

"If you get huffy then you're going to have another attack." He smiles because her pouty face is the cutest thing he's ever seen. Her pouting was adorable. "Just because you tried to kill me, doesn't mean I can't help you out when you're feeling down…just take it easy okay? I'm not going to hurt you at all I promise."

"I don't care…" More pouting.

"I know." His hand moves back down to her tiny back, resting on her little shoulders. _How old would you be? What would you look like? You poor thing…your adulthood has been completely stolen from you. Your sanity…your everything. It eats at Victor and I can see why._ "Victor-"

"VICTORIA! VICTORIA? VICTORIA!" Victor's screams come fast and frantic, he's searching the alleyways, he hadn't thought that she'd slip out of the basket. "VICTORIA? PLEASE!"

"You better run," Victoria looks up at Tiz one last time. "Or Victor will kill you-"

"SHE'S OVER HERE!" Tiz hollers, his voice bounces off the alleyway walls. They can hear him running, telling them that he heard them. "Take care." One last time he pats her head before taking off on a sprint of his own. There was no way that he was letting Victor catch him now, he was hot and he probably would rip him to shreds.

She watches him go, his lanky boring figure disappearing around the corner. For a moment she was sad, sad that his presence was gone, sad that the warmth of his hand was no longer on her back, and sad that she'd have to kill him later.

_He's such a moron! Or…maybe I am._

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**_  
_


End file.
